Only You
by brendabond
Summary: When Renji hurts his back, who's there to give him a hand or two?  Winner in MistressP's Fanclub Christmas contest.  No Christmas, sorry.  T for cussing.  No lemon or lime just an incredible massage between friends.


**AN/** Hi everyone! I'm so excited, I won a contest over on DA with this story, and wanted to share it around. The announcement is here - http: /mistresspsfc .deviantart .com /blog /37075884/ (just paste it together without the spaces) - And it was in the MistressP's Fan Club. Predictably, then, this piece is set in one of her stories. In this case 'Twin Flames'. If you don't mind yaoi, you should read it. Slightly LESS predictably, this isn't GrimmIchi, but rather Renji and Shinji. It's NOT yaoi, though there IS a little sexual tension. And a smattering of foul language.

* * *

I stood in front of the dorm room door that housed Ichigo and Shinji. I wearily lifted on hand to pound while the other clutched my lower back. I had literally fallen off a barstool, and twisted something. My back was twitching in pain, and I needed to talk to Ichigo, and see if I needed a massage or to get to the doctor.

Ever since Ichigo and I had become friends, his father had been seeing me for all my doctoring needs. My aunt and uncle didn't mind, since it meant less money for them to pay out. Not that they were bad parents to me in any way, but they had more than me to take care of. The other thing about Ichigo was, if it weren't worth getting the second degree from his dad, he would give me a couple of massages. This time I was hoping it would only take a good massage, since I would have trouble taking medical advice from a man bent over and wheezing with laughter.

"I know you're in there!" I growled at the still closed door, "I can hear you snoring!"

When I heard the snores let up, and stomping start, I lowered my pounding hand. I swear, these guys can sleep though a nuclear war. When the door slapped open, I didn't see my orange-haired friend.

Instead, a bleary-eyed blonde squinted out at me, "He ain't here," Shinji cracked a jaw snapping yawn, "'n' I dunno when he'll be back."

He did not move away to let me in, "So, can I wait here, or what?"

"He won't be back 'til later."

I groaned, my back choosing that moment to remind me forcefully that I wasn't taking it easy. "Look, can I crash, then? I fucking hurt my back, and I could use a break."

Shinji looked me up and down, apparently deciding that I was telling the truth, he stepped back, his already precarious pajama bottoms slipping further down one thin hip. "Ya can use Ichi's bed." He stretched his slender frame, making the vertebrae in his back crack merrily.

I nodded and hobbled my way back to flop unceremoniously belly down on Ichigo's neatly made bed. "Gah, I should just call Isshin. My back is killing me."

The other man sat on his bed, drawing the covers back, only to cover his feet, "What happened?"

"Fell." If I didn't want Ichigo's old man laughing, Shinji laughing was worse. "Twisted my back," I bit back my own yawn.

"You gonna be all right?" Shinji's voice radiated concern, and I allowed an eye to focus on him. "I mean, you came for a massage, right? I could help, if you want."

Even though usually I didn't like Shinji rubbing up on me, I could not stop the euphoria at the thought of imminent pain relief, "You won't try anything will ya?"

At Shinji's frown, I realized that hadn't exactly come out like the joke I meant it as. "Shit, Renji," he stood, placing one long fingered hand on the same hip that was in danger of becoming completely unclothed. "How the hell am I suppos' ta meet my straight tuned gay quota?" He stood there a second more and searched my face. I knew I looked at least a little abashed, "Ya wan' a massage or not?"

"Sorry, you're my friend, Shin, I trust ya. I'm just in a lot of pain, ya know?"

He nodded sharply, "Apology accepted. Imma make you moan my name, Renji."

"Shit," I mumbled as I felt his slight weight settle on the bed, and felt him straddle my body. He paused, doing nothing more than touching my lower back, before I heard him scratching around in Ichigo's bedside drawer.

He pulled out a familiar tube, ArcticHeat; every athlete had something similar for everyday aches, "Ahh, I would have used lube, but this is all Ichi has…" I could almost see him smiling as I groaned loudly. "I gotta take off yer shirt," he suited his words by slowly helping me pull it off. "Fuck, Renji, what'd you do, again? You've got a right bruise there." He smoothed his fingertips over the bruise gently, and I tightened under his touch. "No need to get all defensive," his voice was low, though, and I heard him squeeze some product onto his hands.

He started just below the bruise, and worked around it, loosening muscles I didn't even realize were tight. The hot and cold of the cream, along with the familiar scent almost made me doze.

"How low do the tattoos go," Shinji asked in his soft voice.

"Outer thigh," I whispered into Ichigo's mattress. I sucked breath though my teeth when Shinji rubbed the abused skin just above my waistline.

"Then I seen 'em all?"

I let out a deep breath, this was almost better than Ichigo's ministrations. "I think so. Some disappear into the waistband, but just a little."

Shinji sat on the juncture of my ass and thighs, and I felt his warm breath stir the hairs on my neck, "What do they mean?" He continued pressing his thumbs into my flesh.

I took my time answering. "Ahh…," I moaned. I simply couldn't help it, Shinji was more delicate than Ichigo, and surprisingly, I had never felt this relaxed under his hands. "Sorry," I said quietly, "No one's asked me that in awhile."

"We don't have ta…"

I interrupted, "No, 's okay. You know the story behind my brows?"

"O'course," he answered right away. I could almost see his grin.

"Yeah, well, I told my uncle I got them because I'd finally gotten into a good collage, and the rugby scholarship had come through. He seemed okay with it, so I just let it go." I sighed again as Shinji's talented fingers dug the pain out of my back, "When something else important happened," I let my voice go quiet, "I got some more. Do you remember when Ichigo and I were picked as freshmen to be on the Varsity team?"

"Yeah."

"I got some more after that. With every accomplishment, or any proud moment, I added to the design. I hope that by the time I finally settle down, I'll have too many to count."

Shinji was quiet for a moment, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I was in bliss, whatever he had to say, I could take it.

"I always thought you were so beautiful. The tattoos…well, I really like them, and I hope you are covered in them by the time you're thirty."

I lie there, and allowed him to knuckle and roll my muscles into submission. Maybe it was the endorphins speaking, but I opened my mouth, "Thanks, Shinji. Do you like tattoos?"

I could feel his body drawing close, as his hands wrapped my shoulders. He worked his magic on them, "Only when I see _you_." It was barely just breath whispering those words over the outer edge of my ear.

I relaxed totally. In no time at all I was asleep, and we were both able to pretend that nothing ever happened.

* * *

**AN/ **Thanks for reading, and I would totally love to read your comments if you have them. :) You can find me on DA if you want to read a little more about Renji in the 'Twin Flames' world. Just check the fanclub, or you can check my personal link.


End file.
